


A Little Off The Side

by ImmoralOwl



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Haircuts, M/M, Short & Sweet, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmoralOwl/pseuds/ImmoralOwl
Summary: Yondu's bored, that's never a good thing. As a chunk of hair lands in his lap Kraglin realizes he should probably pay closer attention.Or one of many many ways Kraglin might have gotten his mohawk.





	A Little Off The Side

**Author's Note:**

> Set while they are with Stakar

Kraglin is sitting at the desk in his and Yondu’s bedroom, he’s trying to fill out a mission report he managed to overlook earlier in the week and a couple requests.  
Yondu’s sitting on the edge of the bed swinging his feet back and forth and rocking while he blabs to Kraglin.  
Kraglin should be paying attention to him.  
A bored Yondu is a mischievous Yondu and a mischievous Yondu is almost always a bad, or inconvenient at the least, Yondu to have around.  
Kraglin is only half listening, just scanning for keywords really.  
He has no one to blame but himself.

Lunch… mess hall… gross  
“Mmhm”  
That reminds him, how many ration packs did Yondu munch through when they had to wait out the solar storm?  
Was it 4 or 5?  
It was only a couple hours they were stuck in place but Yondu had practically been double fisting food down because he didn’t have anything else to do and he skipped breakfast.  
Better put down 5 on the replenish request just in case, never hurt to have an extra anything around where Yondu was involved.

Arrow… almost… scared… crying  
“Mmhm”  
Probably something about the last mission.  
Yondu had threatened some poor meek little shop owner who had been bullied into renting out the back room no questions asked.  
The back room was where the guy was they really needed to intimidate to get information out of.  
Kraglin profusely apologized as Yondu kicked the door down with a whistle scarring the poor owner even more.

Captain… shampoo… glitter  
“Stakar’s gunna beat ya”  
Yondu had either already put glitter in the man’s shampoo or was going to.  
The bottle wasn’t see through and Stakar always washed his hair last so he probably wouldn’t notice right away.  
If he had already done it Kraglin figures Yondu would have come into their room a hell of a lot more somber or he’d be waiting around trying to act nonchalant outside the Captain’s quarters to see the results or hear the roar of his voice being screamed.  
Yondu’s been pulling dumb pranks on crewmates for a couple weeks now.

Borrow… units… poker  
A grunt in the negative.  
Like hell is Yondu borrowing units for the poker game later.  
Which reminds him he has to get into Yondu’s account and transfer units to the main coffer to pay back the cost of a new navigation chair.  
He knows damn well Yondu ain’t done it yet and he doesn’t want the blue brat that’s his sorta boyfriend to get in even more trouble.  
He’s in enough from taking all the screws and bolts out of the chair as part of the last prank he pulled.

Yondu stretches, stands up and plods boredly over to Kraglin so he can stand behind him and card his fingers through his hair.  
Kraglin’s hair is just long enough so he can pull it into a ponytail.  
He wants to grow it out like those cool warriors they saw on some documentary that don’t cut it until they get kicked out of the society circle or start their own clan as a show of loyalty and solidarity or something like that.  
Have this long bad ass braid showing off how many years he’s been a Ravager.  
Yondu kind of likes it too, he likes to run his fingers through it and wash it for him when they shower together.  
For Yondu it was nice to have hair to mess with that wasn’t attached and he didn’t have to maintain or groom all the time.

Kraglin is lost deep in the report now trying to remember all the details so he can include them.  
Yondu picks something up off the table, probably the comb.  
Hair… a little… pretty  
Kraglin doesn’t answer right away he’s too focused on the screen in front of him and trying to make words form sentences.  
“Can I?”  
“Mmhm”  
He really should have stopped, made Yondu repeat the whole thing, been sure of what he just agreed to.

Snip  
A perfect lock of hair falls on to the datapad.  
Another to join it before Kraglin can get his frozen body to move.

“Wha-what?” he reaches up to feel where his head feels a bit more breezy than it should.  
His eyes wide with abject terror as he ever so slowly worms his fingers to where they need to get because he’s terrified of what they’ll find there.  
Yondu just looks at him “ya said I could”, he has just a bit of a huff in his voice, almost enough to cover the worry.  
Yondu isn’t a total idiot, he knew Kraglin wasn’t paying attention to him that’s why he asked if he could cut his hair.  
He wasn’t however, entirely intending to cut a couple little chunks out of the side of it though, his hand just kind of slipped the second time, mostly.  
If it had just been the one snip Kraglin might have laughed it off, just hid the spot when he combed it back to put up.

Kraglin bolts for the bathroom.  
There’s a chorus of no’s and why’s as he fusses with it that progressively get louder until they’re almost deafening.  
Yondu at least has the consideration to look repentantly down at his own boots when Kraglin comes stomping out.  
He even goes so far as to mumble an apology before Kraglin slams the door behind him on his way out of the room.

When Kraglin comes back he’s got an electric razor in his hand.  
Yondu opens his mouth to ask what he’s going to do but Kraglin gives him a silencing glare as he heads to the bathroom.  
Yondu tries to follow but gets the door rudely shut in his face.  
He can hear the buzz of the blades and his stomach drops, he really did like running his fingers through Kraglin’s soft locks and now Kraglin is going to be as bald as he is.

Yondu flops on the bed to pout, the bathroom door opens but he doesn’t look over, doesn’t want to see that angry disappointed glare again.  
He asked, not his fault Krags wasn’t paying attention and he didn’t think it through, usually Kraglin was the one to point out consequences.  
Kraglin gets a couple things off the desk and goes back into the bathroom.  
When he emerges for the final time there’s a huff as he walks to the bed.  
He gets on the bed, straddles Yondu’s thighs and yanks the pillow off his face he’s hiding it under.  
Yondu blinks.

Kraglin has half a smile on his face as he looms over him.  
He’s a got a mohawk!  
As Yondu reaches up to touch it it’s just long enough he can comfortably card his fingers through the hair striping down the center of his head.  
The sides are super short and scruffy and feel totally different in comparison to it.  
He likes this new style as much as the other.  
Kraglin, too, has to admit this one is nice, and it won’t give enemies too much of a hold.  
Yondu half smiles back.

“Ya didn’t shave it all off”  
“Know ya like messin’ with it figured I’d leave ya somethin’, ya a Gods damn brat but…. I guess ya did ask”.

**Author's Note:**

> So when I was little my Dad's friend was babysitting me and my sister and he wasn't really paying attention to us so being little shits and knowing it we asked if we could cut his hair.  
> When my parents got back and asked about his impromptu haircut he was just like, well they DID ask and I said yes couldn't be mad at them for it.  
> So that's the inspiration behind this haha


End file.
